gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Anteater Team
Anteater Team (アリクイさんチーム, arikui san Chīmu) is one of the teams of Ooarai Girls Academy's team. It is commanded by Nekota, operates a Japanese Type 3 Chi-Nu, and is one of the supporting protagonists's teams in Girls und Panzer. Background The Anteater Team consists of online game fanatics from Ooarai Girls Academy. The team operates a Type 3 Chi-Nu which was found by Miho and the Rabbit Team on a parking lot, having been earlier ignored because it seemed non-functional; it was later painted with an image of an anteater. Together with the Leopon Team, they became the last-minute addition to Ooarai's lineup prior to the final round of the Sensha-Dō tournament. 'About Type 3 Chi-Nu' The Type 3 Chi-Nu is a Japanese medium tank with a 75 mm gun, built as a stopgap to aid in the defense of the Home Islands of Japan against the M4 Sherman. It never saw actual combat, as clearly referenced by the fact that Anteater Team was the first team eliminated in the Finals, without even firing a shot. 'Against Kuromorimine' During the final round match against Kuromorimine Girls Academy, the Anteater Team's tank suffered from serious transmission problems, exacerbated by its crew's inexperience. It accidentally reversed its course, but luckily this accident saved Ooarai's flag tank (Anglerfish Team) by getting in the way of a shot fired by Kuromorimine's Königstiger (Tiger II) commanded by Erika Itsumi; thus, they suffered an early exit from the match. Against St. Gloriana - Pravda Compound Team Anteater Team participated in the exhibition match, where it fought primarily against Pravda's tanks. It was able to lure one T-34 to a route under a bridge where Mallard Team was able to take it out. Anteater Team would eventually be knocked out when chasing the St. Gloriana flag tank, hit by a shot from Pravda's heavy tanks moving along a parallel road. Against the All-Stars University Team Prior to the Annihilation match against the All-Stars University Team, Anteater Team made use of their spare time to practice, work out and build the muscle needed to operate their tank at a passable level. When the match came, their work is shown to have paid off. In the chase through the wild west setting, Anteater Team were able to outmanoeuvre an enemy Pershing, reload quicker and traverse the tank fast enough to put the shot in first, all of which was only possible due to their improved physiques. Unfortunately, the Type 3 Chi-Nu retained its crippling transmission problems, and the controls broke whilst Anteater Team was trying to escape from Alice Shimada, which only hastened their inevitable destruction. Members The Anteater Team consists of three online game fanatics from Ooarai Girls Academy. 'Nekota' The tank commander and radio operator of the team. 'Momoga' The driver of the team. 'Piyotan' The gunner and loader of the team. Trivia *While not mentioned, it is heavily hinted that the game they play is an online game similar to World of Tanks. Supplementary material used at one point the name "WoP" ("World of Panzers"?). WoT is explicitly mentioned in several fan-made English subtitles. *Their experience operating the Chi-Nu is the first time that the members of Anteater Team have met face-to face. *During the time when they were living away from the school carrier, they trained physically to the point of becoming the strongest members of the whole Sensha-do Team. *The Chi-Nu is designed for a crew of five. Anteater Team has to make do with only three crew members. *When the title logo appears in der Film, their Chi-Nu slows down under it because of a mis-shifting problem, similar to the one they had in at the end of episode 10. Gallery AnteaterTeam01.jpg|The girls from the Anteater Team during the Anime Opening Song. AnteaterTeamType301.jpg|Anteater Team's Type 3 Chi-nu in action during the Sensha-Dō Competition final round. GuP C17 (01).jpg 1416108.jpg|Anteater Team Data Anteater winter.png|Anteater team in winter clothing Anteater training hard.jpg|Anteater training hard Training_results.jpg|Training results Category:Anteater Team Category:Ooarai Girls' High School